


Nothing Would Change

by Puffie



Series: Gusion and Guinevere Stories [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Before graduation, Guinevere and Odette have a heart to heart talk. School fic.
Relationships: Odette & Guinevere (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Gusion and Guinevere Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nothing Would Change

It was eerily dark behind the curtains five minutes before the start of class. Odette began to worry if she missed an announcement, or wondered if something had happened to her friends. There was no sign of anyone in the castle corridors either. With her heart pounding, Odette ran towards the building, rushing upstairs to investigate. As silent as possible, she turned the knob and slowly opened the door. 

“Congratulations to our valedictorian!” 

A large boom startled the 17-year old girl who dropped the books from her hands and let out a shriek. The whole classroom was clapping and cheering, sending shivers on Odette's skin and making her cheeks flush. Her eyes watered as the realization slowly sank in - she was top of her class and batch. Everything she worked for - countless sleepless nights, piles of books, and weekends spent studying instead of having fun - were all worth it. Mom and dad would be proud. 

“Thank you everyone,” Odette grinned as she accepted a home-made strawberry cake in her hands. All for her. “I couldn’t have done it without all of you.” 

It all seemed perfect for Odette. Her dream to be class valedictorian came true. Friends were happy about it. All her school requirements were met and there was nothing else to do but practice for graduation. As president of the ballet club and treasurer of the school choir, she would have to properly turn over her responsibilities as well. 

Odette wanted to leave a part of her life filled with happiness and hope for the future, but the feeling faded away as she saw a friend at the back of the class: Guinevere. Odette’s heart ached and she felt her eyes heavier. 

It’s been weeks since she talked with Guinevere and it needed to be resolved. When everyone was off leaving for lunch, Odette left a note on her desk:  _ Gwen, can we talk? _

* * *

Odette hummed the ballad of the Swan Lake as she sat on a swing. If Guinevere read her note, then she would be arriving in a minute or two. Each swing produced a sound of rusty metal like a ticking clock. The girl fidgeted as the second pass by without the sight of Gwen. 

The playground used to be so different, so much larger when they were young. The smell of fresh paint was still in Odette’s nose, the feel of the sand on their palms, and the heat of the afternoon soon. 

_ “Odette, look at me I’m a bat!” Gwen climbed on top of the monkey bar and hung herself, her legs gripping the metal.  _

_ “Gwen, you will get in trouble! Mommy would be angry.” Odette called from the ground.  _

_ The other girl just laughed and carelessly dangled.  _

Gwen’s happiness was contagious. They were two very different girls. Odette wanted pretty things and being a lady, Gwen wanted to be seen as a fighter. Odette loved dancing, singing and performing on stage while Gwen was scared of it. Odette couldn’t swim while Gwen won every sport that existed in their school. 

Odette wanted to be married and have many beautiful children. Gwen hated the idea. 

Nonetheless, Gwen was the sister that Odette never had, and might even be a true sister if she married Lancelot. They exchanged ribbons, braided each others’ hairs. They insisted on sleepovers and spent so many summer weeks together for several years. Both of them loved books even if they seek different genres. Odette would endure reading horror to relate to Gwen, while the other girl would do her best to tolerate the romance novels. 

Odette smiled sadly, remembering all those years. One day, Guinevere just stopped asking her for lunch or just to spend time together. Gwen’s grades dropped and her absences increased. Her friend was removed from the model student list, and disciplinary records increased.

_ “Aren't we best friends?” Odette asked, her brows furrowed. Why wasn’t Gwen confiding in her? “Why are you avoiding me?” _

_ “I just didn’t want to bother you,” Gwen grumbled. “You have the other girls to hang out with. They help you with grades and extracurricular anyway.” _

_ “Are you jealous of them?” Odette angrily replied, heat rising within her. “They’re doing their best and we’re helping one another while you’re slacking off. I can’t believe how immature you are.” _

_ Gwen’s lips quivered and her eyes glistened. “It's all about you! Me me me! You don't understand anything. Your life is perfect, your family loves you and everyone loves you! The more I get closer to you, the more I get disgusted about myself.” _

A single tear from Odette’s cheek and she quickly wiped it with her handkerchief. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice called out and a warm hand was on Odette’s shoulder. “Odette, are you okay?”

“Gwen, I-.” Odette quickly took Gwen’s hand in hers. “Are you still angry with me?” 

Gwen shook her head. “Maybe a little but… I want to move past it. We’re graduating and congratulations, you did make it to the top.” Her voice was low and defeated. 

“It wouldn’t mean anything if I lose you as a friend.” Odette bit her lip and held back tears. Looking back at the past months, she had focused too much on her studies. There was barely any fun or time just for herself, and she left Gwen. “I’m sorry.”

“I… I’m sorry too. No, I should be the one sorry.” Gwen sighed and enveloped Odette in a warm embrace. It’s so comforting to know they’re still friends after all. “I had so many issues about myself. I thought you wouldn’t need a friend like me anymore.”

“No, it’s not like that! 

“I know, I know.”

“Sorry if I made you feel that way. I’m just… too absorbed in my studies. I’ll make it up to you I promise!” Odette looked at Gwen with determined eyes. “We still have time before we go to university. We can have fun like before, go on vacation somewhere far away. I’ll be eighteen soon and they will allow us to travel.” Perhaps go hiking? Camp under the stars? Odette grinned, imagining days together with Gwen under the sun, “we don’t need any guardians or chaperones like your brother.” 

“I’d like that, I really would. Thank you, Odette.” Gwen hugged her again. “When I’m with you, I just… feel free.”

* * *

Odette walked to the podium, her neatly written graduation speech at her hand. All the dazzling lights were focused on her, hundreds silenced themselves just to hear her words. Somehow she felt older, the weight of her robes against her shoulders seemingly heavier by the minute. A chapter of her life closed and a new one seemed so vast, so unknown.

Her parents were there wiping tears on their faces. Her beloved was there, his eyes never leaving even for a second. However, her best friend, Guinevere was gone. Her seat was empty. Odette remembered a farewell letter that Gwen left her. It was sad Gwen couldn’t be found, but as long as she was free and able to decide her destiny, then Odette was happy for her. They would still be friends - sisters even. 

Odette lifted her head high, resolute. “This is only a temporary goodbye. Wherever we might end up, whenever we might meet again, my thoughts and love will always be with you. Nothing would ever change. ”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic back in May for the MGL event but I was ashamed to post it. This fic is connected with my other stories centered on the Paxley and Baroque families: I Didn't Love Him Anyway and It Was Silly.


End file.
